


The Qunari Don't Like Shirts

by QueennorKing



Series: The Adventures of Inquisitor Brie Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie Lavellan looks through their recent spoils and Varric proves to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Qunari Don't Like Shirts

                Brie held the outfit out, looking it up and down thoughtfully. It was a part of the spoils their agents recently came across on a Qunari ship that was left alone for a little too long. Josephine called this particular piece a Shokra-taar, explaining that was worn by officers with command, though she admitted she didn’t know exactly what position that was. That got the elf curious and she had to get a good look at it.

                To be honest she was expecting something less… exposing. Her eyes accidently fell to her own chest, hidden underneath a thick, olive-green wool turtleneck. Her clan had sent it with their letter after Leliana had gotten in contact with them, most likely a thoughtful gift from her best friend, Hawthorn. He probably snuck it to them on their way back, for her sake.

                Her throat moved as she pressed her hand on her regretfully muscular chest, no trace of soft breasts anywhere on her. There was no way she could continue passing wearing that. Disappointment pulled the corners of her lips down, sinking in her chest. It was so _pretty_ and Harritt had said it would be really useful in battle, despite the skin it showed off –

                She hurried to push those thoughts aside, she’s had to go without these kinds of clothes for years. She was lucky enough that Cassandra and Leliana kept quiet about her sex, even to the armor-master, who thankfully didn’t ask too many questions when he was asked to make adjustments to her armor.

                With a disappointed sigh, she almost put the armor away when Varric knocked and opened the door. “Hey, just heard about those Qunari – “ He paused, cocking his head as he looked at the outfit in her shocked still hands. “I assume that’s one of them.”

                “Oh, yeah, yeah,” Brie nodded, feeling her nerves catching up to her. “I was just about to put it away – “

                “Now wait a second, I haven’t gotten a look.” He pinched the thick pants between his fingers, muttering under his breath, “Well, don’t that look familiar.” His eyes glanced up at her for a moment before holding the legs out to match her silhouette. “Hey, this’d look pretty good on you, freckles.”

                Brie’s lips twitched up at the nickname referring to the splattering of spots across her nose and cheeks. “Varric, don’t kid.” She scolded lightly, pulling the material away and preparing to fold it up.

                A gloved hand pressed against his burly chest, feigning hurt. “I’m not.” He said, surprisingly honest. “I think it’d look a lot better than that sweater. It looks like nug dung.”

                Brown eyes shot him a hard look, but her arms paused, “I can’t wear this.”

                “Why not?” He asked patiently.

                Her thick brows furrowed and she stuffed the outfit in the chest. “I just can’t.”

                Varric sighed, shaking his head, “C’mon, freckles.” He admonished, his voice fond. “We’ve all seen you in gear, how’s this any different?”

                Sweat beaded at her forehead as a heavy blush fell on her pointed ears and cheeks. Thoughts rushed through her mind, bantering back and forth whether this was a good idea or not, most agreeing with the latter, but as he hands hesitated on the red fabric, she pointed out she was known for being impulsive, and she wanted a good excuse to wear it. If her mentor-like dwarf was to be that excuse, she would take it.

                “Okay,” she said, startlingly quiet. “But you can’t tell anyone, alright?”

                He made an X across his heart, smiling encouragingly. The door closed behind him.

                The elf, flushing with anxiety, was already berating herself, even as she stripped.

 

* * *

 

                Varric was leaning against the wall when her voice drifted through the closed door, letting him know it was safe to enter. He did so, and his mind had to take half a second to understand what was staring at him in the face.

                Brie Lavellan stood before him, shifting uncomfortably and obviously fighting to cover herself up with her hands. The pants billowed out and had a high waist, but the top was hardly more than small clothes. It proudly showed off what she had been hiding for these past months. A muscled, toned chest, scarred from years living and training as a hunter with her clan, and it was without breasts.

                Her low voice and unwillingness to dress around others suddenly made sense.

                The trust she was putting in him wasn’t lost to him and he was quick to recover. “See? I told you you’d look beautiful.”

                She blinked, taking a few moments as her face reddened even more, from the tip to her ears to the base of her neck. A smile wavered on her lips, forming fully only as she buried her face in her hands. “Varric, you’re a tease.” She said, her voice shaky.

                “Only for pretty women.” He conceded humbly, “And Bianca.” He added jokingly. He took a step forward, “I understand it’ll need to be tailored, I can take it to Harritt for you.” He winked, “I’ll make sure it’ll give you extra protection.”

                She was watching him from over her fingers, her blush slowly dying away. Of course Varric would be like this. An emotion struggled against her lungs and she wanted to hug the dwarf. “Thanks.” She said. “But, Varric, please don’t tell anyone.”

                “What? That you look good in red?” He immediately responded.

                “Varric,” Her hands fell from her face, her eyes wide and pleading. “I’m being serious.”

                His lips twitched up in an understanding smirk. “Yeah, I know.” He made that gesture again, the X over his chest. “Cross my heart, freckles.”

                She looked down at herself and smiled, “Thank you.”


End file.
